


The Boy With Fire In His Eyes

by AlyOopsie



Series: Eyes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hunk And Lance Meeting Story, I had fun writing this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Langst, Love Lance 2k19, M/M, klance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyOopsie/pseuds/AlyOopsie
Summary: The team has to deal with the aftermath of Lance's death.





	The Boy With Fire In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatAnnoyingHedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnnoyingHedgehog/gifts).



> Someone requested a sequel to my story The Boy With the Ocean in His Eyes, but with Klance. I'm a sucker for Klance and Lance in general, so I loved the idea. I have gifted/dedicated this story to the person who has requested this.

It had been a month since they had lost Lance. Keith had fallen apart in the days following his death, and was slowly starting to put himself back together. He had never really been one to cry, but he felt like he had cried an ocean. He had refused to eat or drink, and simply locked himself in his room. How could he have let this happen? He should have been paying more attention to Lance’s mental and emotional state, maybe this wouldn’t have happened if he did.

Keith had gone into Lance’s room late at night about a month and a half after the Ocean Incident, as Coran had dubbed it. He had just sat on the bed after putting on Lance’s hoodie, trying to remember the good times. All the times they had argued, laughed, worked together, and every moment that Keith felt himself fall even deeper for the boy had all been going through his mind. He regretted never telling him that he had feelings for him.

He was spending more time in the training room, fighting the bots with ferocity. He felt it was better to unleash his anger at himself and the team on the bots, just in case he seriously harmed someone else. He would be there for hours at a time, just trying to help relieve some of the pain. He would fight the bots until he couldn’t feel anything but exhaustion, but if you looked into his eyes, there was fire there. He would take Zarkon and Lotor on at the same time by himself if it meant he could change the past. He would give his life in exchange for Lance to be back, for him to be happy again.

Everything continued in this way for months, but as time went on, everyone started to slowly heal. They would never be able to fill the void that Lance left, but they were trying their best to manage without him. They had to continue their fight against the oppressive Galra forces, after all. There was no time to go back to Earth to tell Lance’s family, and even if there was time, they had no idea how to explain it. They were all ashamed of their behavior towards Lance, and Hunk had told them that Lance’s mother would kill them all if she found out about it.

Hunk liked to talk about Lance’s family sometimes, but mostly liked to tell the story of how the two friends had met. They had been about 8 years old, and Hunk’s family went to the beach on a lovely summer day, a day where it wasn’t too hot, but not too cold. It was sunny, and the sky had been so blue. Lance lived about a mile away from the beach, and would walk to and from every day with his siblings, with their parents tagging along occasionally. Lance practically grew up on that beach, as he would go out early in the morning and come home just before the sun set.

Hunk had thought he would be able to swim perfectly fine in the ocean, but he was carried away from the shore by the tide. He was terrified, and then there was a lanky boy holding on to him. The boy had the ocean in his eyes, and helped Hunk back to the shore, giving him tips about swimming in the ocean. If Hunk hadn’t seen the boy’s legs, he would have thought him a merman. He moved through the water with such ease, and was so confident and happy in the water. Hunk liked to joke that Lance was a descendent of the ocean god, and that the god had favored Lance over the rest of his family by putting the ocean itself into his eyes.

Hunk hadn’t been able to get through the story without crying, and none of them had escaped the same fate.

* * *

A year after the Ocean Incident, they decided to visit the same planet that had taken Lance away. It would be a memorial service of sorts. The Galra had been awfully quiet, but they appreciated it. They could honor their fallen teammate better without the Galra messing things up.

As soon as they got there, one of the leaders told them they had been trying to contact Team Voltron for 8 months. They had something very, very important to show them, and took them into a highly guarded house. They were led into the basement, and followed the leader through several twisting paths. They wouldn’t be able to make it out of there without help, and hoped that this wasn’t some sort of Galra ambush.

Keith was nervous, even more so when they finally saw a door that was cracked open, a soft blue light spilling out of the room and into the hallway. He gripped his bayard a little tighter, preparing himself for the worst. They were going to die, he could feel it. Fear was choking him, he didn’t want to go into that room. Part of him screamed to run ahead of the others, to go in the room and face whatever was there. His curiosity and fear were waging a war inside of him, every step closer enhancing the emotions. He felt dizzy, and the world was beginning to spin a little. It was too much, everything was too much.

Shiro noticed Keith’s struggle, and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. It was a silent comfort, a reminder that Keith had other with him. He wasn’t alone anymore, and could rely on others to help him. Shiro would have said something to offer more comfort, but then he saw the raging fire in Keith’s eyes. It stole his breath, and he was suddenly very aware of how little he knew about his brother. He decided to simply turn away, following after the others.

Finally, they got to the door. The leader opened it, and they saw Lance. He was in a pod, but it was still Lance. His eyes were closed, he looked pale. Keith felt his world shatter for a moment, everything else faded away. The leader telling them that he had a pulse was what brought Keith out of his trance-like state. They had found him on the shore of the beach several days after Voltron had left. He couldn’t bring himself to care about how he was alive, only that he was alive. They could have a second chance. The fire burned brighter.

The leader explained he was in a comatose state, and that they put him in their version of a healing pod. Hope was building in Keith’s heart, which had felt cold and dead before. The fire in his eyes had spread to his heart. He could show Lance the appreciation that he deserved, the love he deserved, so long as he woke up. He had to wake up.

They took Lance to their ship, and placed in him their healing pod. Everyone but Keith was crying, they were just glad to have him back. Keith couldn’t help but feel greedy that he wasn’t entirely happy with Lance simply being alive, but shoved that feeling away. He had wanted to carry Lance, but couldn’t bring himself to argue against the team deciding that they would carry him on a stretcher, so that they could all bring him back to their ship. They had placed him inside of a healing pod as soon as they got to the ship, rushing through the hallways. They were all desperate to have Lance back.

* * *

It took two months for Lance to wake up. They had all taken turns staying in the pod room, so that Lance wouldn’t wake up without someone there. No matter who had the shift, Keith was likely there. He only left to go to the bathroom and to get food or water. He slept there, much to the worry of the rest of the team. Hunk brought him pillows and blankets, but Keith wouldn’t use them often. He simply waited for Lance to wake up. He would wait until the end of time itself for Lance, and the fire never died. Every time Lance’s body twitched in his sleep, Keith felt a spike of hope. Every time he had a spike of hope, the fire burned brighter.

When Lance opened his eyes, he saw Keith sitting in front of the pod. He looked exhausted, but also ecstatic. As soon as Lance stepped out of the pod, Keith was hugging him close. Lance felt the ocean in his eyes overflow, his legs weak from the lack of use as he clung to the boy. They didn’t let go for a long time, each boy relishing in the affection. They stayed there until Pidge came in to relieve Keith of his watch duty, even though she knew he wouldn’t leave the room. She had screamed, startling Keith and Lance into letting go of each other. Pidge launched herself at Lance, apologizing for everything, words of affection spilling past her lips.

The others had heard her scream, and came running. Hunk had burst into tears, also launching himself at Lance to hug him. Coran stood slightly off to the side, tears also sliding down his cheeks, a bright smile on his face. His boy was back.

It took several days for Keith to be able to talk to Lance alone, because everyone had missed him, their sharpshooter. It took several more days for Keith to pluck up the courage to confess his feelings to Lance. Lance was ecstatic, and expressed his own feelings as well. From that moment on, the trust between them grew, and they became an even more powerful duo.

Keith would gladly drown in those ocean eyes forever, and Lance would happily burn up in Keith’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Talk to me on Tumblr if you want! ](https://writing-at-dawn-until-dark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
